


Smile

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Contest Week, Gen, Lots of Fills Coming From Comms, Microfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: His name matches his smile. (Prompt enclosed in notes.)





	Smile

There was something about Harvey's smile that matched him. And his name.

There was something inside of him that just...screamed.

That was all. A scream.

It was buried deep, under privilege and happy exteriors he had cultivated carefully.

Under it all was something that would be found, a rage he could tap.

He could smile in pure anger.

And it would make people move.

Not freakishly, like the Joker.

Carefully, quietly, a people-mover.

That was Harvey Dent. Through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bruce Springsteen:  
>  _Sometimes, mister, I feel sunny and wild_  
>  And lord, I love to see my baby smile  
> Then dark clouds come rollin' by


End file.
